


Registros Básicos de la Gran Alianza Shinobi

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fem!Sasori, Genealogy, M/M, Marriage, Next Generation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las sorpresas que traen los antiguos árboles geneaológicos una década después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clan Namikaze

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Makoto Namikaze +
  * Minato Namikaze +
  * Naruto Namikaze
  * Madara Namikaze
  * Kushina Namikaze
  * Taisei Namikaze



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Kyoka Shunkashuutou +
  * Kushina Uzumaki +
  * Izuna Uchiha



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Minato Namikaze – Yondaime Hokage
  * Naruto Namikaze – Tercer Jinchūriki del Kyubi, Nanadaime Hokage



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Fūinjutsu



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	2. Clan Uchiha

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Baru Uchiha +
  * Fugaku Uchiha +
  * Hikaku Uchiha +
  * Inabi Uchiha +
  * Itachi Uchiha
  * Izumi Uchiha
  * Izuna Uchiha
  * Kagami Uchiha +
  * Madara Uchiha +
  * Mikoto Uchiha +
  * Naka Uchiha +
  * Naori Uchiha +
  * Obito Uchiha
  * Rai Uchiha +
  * Reika Uchiha +
  * Sasuke Uchiha
  * Setsuna Uchiha +
  * Shisui Uchiha 
  * Tajima Uchiha +
  * Tekka Uchiha +
  * Teyaki Uchiha +
  * Uruchi Uchiha +
  * Yakumi Uchiha +
  * Yashiro Uchiha +
  * Kagami Uchiha II
  * Shōjōhi Uchiha
  * Benihi Uchiha
  * Fukahi Uchiha
  * Madara Namikaze
  * Kushina Namikaze
  * Taisei Namikaze
  * Shisui Burakkusutā
  * Hōseki Burakkusutā II
  * Karasu Burakkusutā
  * Mangetsu Hōzuki II
  * Mikoto Hōzuki
  * Isao Hōzuki
  * Shirawashi Hatake
  * Ginōkami Hatake



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Kakashi Hatake
  * Kinoe Senju
  * Deidara Burakkusutā
  * Iruka Umino
  * Suigetsu Hōzuki
  * Naruto Namikaze



**Residencia:**

  * Ancestral/Primaria: Konohagakure, País del Fuego


  * Ramas Secundarias:  

    * Iwagakure, País de la Tierra
    * Kirigakure, País del Agua



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Madara Uchiha – Líder del Clan Uchiha durante la Era de Guerra entre Clanes, Cofundador de Konohagakure
  * Izuna Uchiha – Segundo al mando del Clan Uchiha durante la Era de Guerra entre Clanes
  * Kagami Uchiha I - Miembro del Consejo de Konohagakure, Primer Jefe de la Policía Militar de Konohagakure
  * Naka Uchiha - Segundo Jefe de la Policía Militar de Konohagakure
  * Fugaku Uchiha - Tercer Jefe de la Policía Militar de Konohagakure
  * Naori Uchiha – Princesa Izanami
  * Obito Uchiha – Primer Jinchūriki del Jūbi
  * Izumi Uchiha - Usuaria del Elemento Quemar
  * Shisui Uchiha - Shunshin no Shisui, Cuarto Jefe de la Policía Militar de Konohagakure
  * Itachi Uchiha – Cabeza del ANBU de Iwagakure
  * Sasuke Uchiha – Cabeza del ANBU de Kirigakure



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Dōjutsu Sharingan (Básico)
  * Dōjutsu Mangekyō Sharingan (Evolucionado) **  
**


    * Seinaruōkan - Izuna Uchiha
    * Yokan - Kagami Uchiha
    * Kamui - Obito Uchiha
    * Kotoamatsukami - Shisui Uchiha
    * Tsukuyomi - Itachi Uchiha
    * Amaterasu - Sasuke Uchiha
    * Terekineshisu - Izumi Uchiha


  * Dōjutsu Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno (Perfecto) **  
**


    * Madara Uchiha - Con los ojos de Izuna Uchiha
    * Sasuke Uchiha - Con los ojos de Itachi Uchiha



  **Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	3. Clan Senju

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Butsuma Senju +
  * Hashirama Senju +
  * Itama Senju +
  * Kawarama Senju +
  * Nawaki Senju +
  * Tobirama Senju +
  * Tōka Senju +
  * Tsunade Senju
  * Yamato Senju
  * Kinoe Senju
  * Shizen Senju
  * Shōjōhi Uchiha
  * Benihi Uchiha
  * Fukahi Uchiha



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Mito Uzumaki +
  * Dan Katō +
  * Hana Inuzuka
  * Shisui Uchiha



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Hashirama Senju – Shodaime Hokage
  * Tobirama Senju – Nidaime Hokage
  * Tsunade Senju – Gondaime Hokage
  * Yamato Senju – Usuario del Mokuton
  * Kinoe Senju - Usuario del Mokuton



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekkei Genkai Mokuton



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	4. Clan Sabaku no

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Reto Sabaku no +
  * Takeo Sabaku no +
  * Rasa Sabaku no +
  * Gaara Sabaku no
  * Kankurō Sabaku no
  * Temari Sabaku no
  * Shin no Sabaku
  * Nozomi no Sabaku
  * Yashamaru no Sabaku
  * Takeshi Inuzuka
  * Shikadai Nara



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Yashamaru Akasuna no +
  * Shikamaru Nara
  * Kiba Inuzuka
  * Sorato “Sai” Shimura



**Residencia:**

  * Sunagakure, País del Viento



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Reto Sabaku no – Shodaime Kazekage
  * Takeo Sabaku no – Sandaime Kazekage
  * Rasa Sabaku no – Yondaime Kazekage
  * Gaara Sabaku no – Tercer Jinchūriki del Nanabi, Gondaime Kazekage
  * Temari Sabaku no – Princesa de los Vientos
  * Kankurō Sabaku no – Comandante de la División de Ataque Sorpresa de la Gran Alianza Shinobi



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekkei Genkai Magnético



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	5. Clan Hōzuki

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Aogetsu Hōzuki +
  * Gengetsu Hōzuki +
  * Shirogetsu Hōzuki +
  * Uneri Hōzuki +
  * Mangetsu Hōzuki +
  * Suigetsu Hōzuki
  * Mangetsu Hōzuki II
  * Mikoto Hōzuki
  * Isao Hōzuki



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Yagura Terumi +
  * Natsuki Terumi +
  * Sasuke Uchiha



**Residencia:**

  * Kirigakure, País del Agua



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Aogetsu Hōzuki – Shodaime Mizukage
  * Gengetsu Hōzuki – Nidaime Mizukage
  * Shirogetsu Hōzuki – Sandaime Mizukage
  * Mangetsu Hōzuki – Líder de los Espadachines de la Niebla
  * Suigetsu Hōzuki – Rokudaime Mizukage



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekkei Genkai Akumachi



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	6. Clan Hatake

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Sakumo Hatake +
  * Kakashi Hatake
  * Shirawashi Hatake
  * Ginōkami Hatake



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Megumi Hagoromo +
  * Obito Uchiha



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Sakumo Hatake – Colmillo Blanco de Konoha
  * Kakashi Hatake – Rokudaime Hokage



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekei Genkai: Kamui



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	7. Clan Shimura

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Danzō Shimura +
  * Shin Shimura 
  * Sorato “Sai” Shimura
  * Sakidō Shimura
  * Shin no Sabaku
  * Nozomi no Sabaku
  * Yashamaru no Sabaku



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Ren Kurama +
  * Komachi Hagoromo
  * Gaara no Sabaku



**Residencia:**

  * Ancestral/Primaria: Konohagakure, País del Fuego
  * Ramas Secundarias: Sunagakure, País del Viento



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Danzō Shimura – Fundador de la Raíz
  * Shin Shimura – ANBU Raíz
  * Sorato “Sai” Shimura – ANBU Raíz de Élite



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Técnicas mentales



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	8. Clan Hyūga

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Hanabi Hyūga
  * Hiashi Hyūga
  * Hinata Hyūga
  * Hizashi Hyūga
  * Hoheto Hyūga
  * Iroha Hyūga
  * Kō Hyūga
  * Natsu Hyūga
  * Neji Hyūga
  * Tetsu Hyūga
  * Tokuma Hyūga
  * Tora Hyūga +
  * Hizashi Hyūga II
  * Akira Yotsuki
  * Natsu Sarutobi
  * Kuroshinju Kuraun



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Darui Yotsuki
  * Kiyoshi Nii
  * Edo Kuraun
  * Konohamaru Sarutobi



**Residencia:**

  * Ancestral/Primaria: Konohagakure, País del Fuego


  * Ramas Secundarias:


    * Kumogakure, País del Rayo
    * Iwagakure, País de la Tierra



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Neji Hyūga – Desarrolló por cuenta propia los Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas
  * Hinata Hyūga – Princesa Byakugan



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Dōjutsu Byakugan



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	9. Clan Akasuna no

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Shamon Akasuna no +
  * Chiyo Akasuna no +
  * Ebizo Akasuna no +
  * Takuto Akasuna no +
  * Motoki Akasuna no +
  * Sasori Akasuna no
  * Karura Akasuna no +
  * Yashamaru Akasuna no +
  * Kôki Akasuna no
  * Gaara Sabaku no
  * Kankurō Sabaku no
  * Temari Sabaku no



**Descendientes:**

  * Shin no Sabaku
  * Nozomi no Sabaku
  * Yashamaru no Sabaku
  * Takeshi Inuzuka
  * Shikadai Nara



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Akebono +
  * Hisui +
  * Takara Shirogane +
  * Yoshimi +
  * Komushi



**Residencia:**

  * Sunagakure, País del Viento



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Shamon Akasuna no – Nidaime Kazekage
  * Chiyo Akasuna no – Maestra Marionetista
  * Ebizo Akasuna no – Maestro Marionetista
  * Sasori Akasuna no – Maestra Marionetista
  * Yashamaru Akasuna no – Segundo Jinchūriki del Nanabi, ANBU médico



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Jutsu de Marioneta



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	10. Clan Inuzuka

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Gaku Inuzuka +
  * Hana Inuzuka
  * Kiba Inuzuka
  * Tsume Inuzuka
  * Takeshi Inuzuka
  * Shizen Senju



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Hiroshi +
  * Yamato Senju
  * Kankurō no Sabaku



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Tsume Inuzuka – Tokubetsu Jōnin
  * Kiba Inuzuka – Mejor Rastreador de su generación



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Ninken



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	11. Clan Burakkusutā

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Ishikawa Burakkusutā +
  * Mū Burakkusutā +
  * Ōnoki Burakkusutā +
  * Hōseki Burakkusutā +
  * Deidara Burakkusutā
  * Shisui Burakkusutā
  * Hōseki Burakkusutā II
  * Karasu Burakkusutā



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Kin Kuraun +
  * Jishin Kamizuru +
  * Itachi Uchiha



**Residencia:**

  * Iwagakure, País de la Tierra



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Ishikawa Burakkusutā – Shodaime Tsuchikage
  * Mū Burakkusutā – Nidaime Tsuchikage
  * Ōnoki Burakkusutā – Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōnoki de las Dos Escalas
  * Deidara Burakkusutā – Kekkei Genkai Explosivo, Yondaime Tsuchikage



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekkei Tōta Polvo



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	12. Clan Yotsuki

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * A Yotsuki I +
  * A Yotsuki II +
  * A Yotsuki III +
  * A Yotsuki IV +
  * Blue B (Fukai) Yotsuki +
  * Killer B Yotsuki
  * A (Darui) Yotsuki V
  * Omoi Yotsuki
  * Akira Yotsuki
  * Nao Yotsuki
  * Homare Yotsuki



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Seiteki Nii +
  * Hinata Hyūga
  * Ino
  * Samui



**Residencia:**

  * Kumogakure, País del Rayo



**Miembros Notables:**

  * A Yotsuki I – Shodaime Raikage
  * A Yotsuki II – Nidaime Raikage
  * A Yotsuki III – Sandaime Raikage
  * A Yotsuki IV – Yondaime Raikage
  * Blue B (Fukai) Yotsuki – Tercer Jinchūriki del Hachibi
  * Killer B Yotsuki – Cuarto Jinchūriki del Hachibi
  * A (Darui) Yotsuki V – Godaime Raikage



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekkei Genkai Velocidad



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	13. Clan Terumī

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Yagura Terumī
  * Mei Terumī
  * Natsuki Terumī +
  * Hakunaishō Terumī
  * Utakata Terumī
  * Sāfu Terumī
  * Mangetsu Hōzuki +
  * Suigetsu Hōzuki
  * Taiga Tsuchigumo
  * Hanon Tsuchigumo



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Uneri Hōzuki +
  * Shirogetsu Hōzuki +
  * Gake
  * Hotaru Tsuchigumo



**Residencia:**

  * Kirigakure, País del Agua



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Yagura Terumī – Yondaime Mizukage
  * Mei Terumī – Godaime Mizukage
  * Utakata Terumī – Tercer Jinchūriki del Rokubi, Ninjutsu de Burbujas



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekkei Genkai Vapor



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	14. Clan Nii

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Denki Nii +
  * Yajū Nii +
  * Kemono Nii +
  * Yugito Nii
  * C (Kiyoshi) Nii
  * Arashi Nii
  * A Yotsuki IV +
  * Hizashi Hyūga II



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Hitomi +
  * A Yotsuki III +
  * Genma Shiranui
  * Neji Hyūga



**Residencia:**

  * Ancestral/Primaria: Kumogakure, País del Rayo
  * Ramas Secundarias: Konohagakure, País del Fuego **  
**



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Yugito Nii – Tercera Jinchūriki de la Nibi
  * C (Kiyoshi) Nii – Guardaespaldas del Yondaime Raikage



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Bakeneko



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	15. Clan Uzumaki

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Ashina Uzumaki +
  * Aika Uzumaki +
  * Fusō Uzumaki +
  * Karin Uzumaki
  * Kushina Uzumaki +
  * Mito Uzumaki +
  * Nagato Uzumaki
  * Nisshoku Uzumaki
  * Fusō Uzumaki II
  * Asahi Uzumaki
  * Naruto Namikaze



**Descendientes:**

  * Tsunade Senju
  * Yamato Senju
  * Tenzō Senju
  * Madara Namikaze
  * Kushina Namikaze
  * Taisei Namikaze
  * Nanami Jyugo



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Minato Namikaze +
  * Ise +
  * Kenji +
  * Yahiko
  * Jūgo Jyugo



**Residencia:**

  * Ancestral: Uzushiogakure, País del Remolino
  * Asentamiento Principal Actual: Amegakure, País de la Lluvia
  * Ramas Secundarias:


    * Konohagakure, País del Fuego
    * Kirigakure, País del Agua



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Mito Uzumaki – Primera Jinchūriki del Kyubi
  * Kushina Uzumaki – Segunda Jinchūriki del Kyubi
  * Nagato Uzumaki – Dōjutsu Rinnegan, “Dios” de Amegakure



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Inmensas reservas de chakra



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	16. Clan Nara

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Daen Nara
  * Ensui Nara
  * Kasuga Nara
  * Maen Nara
  * Shikadai Nara
  * Shikaku Nara +
  * Shikamaru Nara
  * Suzaku Nara



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Yoshino
  * Temari no Sabaku



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Shikaku Nara – Consejero del Sandaime Hokage, Jefe Estratega de la Gran Alianza Shinobi
  * Shikamaru Nara – Comandante de la Cuarta División de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, Consejero del Nanadiame Hokage



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Jutsu Secreto de Sombras



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	17. Clan Tsuchigumo

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * En no Gyōja Tsuchigumo +
  * Hāto Tsuchigumo +
  * Hotaru Tsuchigumo
  * Shiranami Tsuchigumo +
  * Tonbee Tsuchigumo +
  * Taiga Tsuchigumo
  * Hanon Tsuchigumo



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Utakata Terumī



**Residencia:**

  * Kirigakure, País del Agua



**Miembros Notables:**

  * En no Gyōja Tsuchigumo – Desarrolló el Jutsu Dohatsuten
  * Hotaru Tsuchigumo – Prodigio del Clan Tsuchigumo



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Jutsu Dohatsuten



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	18. Clan Akimichi

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Chōji Akimichi
  * Chōza Akimichi
  * Dōtō Akimichi
  * Maruten Akimichi
  * Makaro Akimichi
  * Shitō Akimichi
  * Torifu Akimichi +
  * Chokichi Akimichi



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Kaori
  * Karui



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



** Miembros Notables: **

  * Chōji Akimichi – Desarrolló el Modo Mariposa sin ninguna Píldora del Clan Akimichi



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Jutsu: Control de Calorías



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	19. Clan Sarutobi

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Asuma Sarutobi +
  * Hiroto Sarutobi +
  * Hiruzen Sarutobi +
  * Konohamaru Sarutobi
  * Mirai Sarutobi
  * Natsu Sarutobi
  * Sasuke Sarutobi +



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Biwako +
  * Akemi Taketori +
  * Kurenai Yūhi
  * Hanabi Hyūga



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Asuma Sarutobi – Miembro de los Doce Guardianes Ninja
  * Hiruzen Sarutobi – Sandaime Hokage
  * Konohamaru Sarutobi – Prodigio del Clan Sarutobi



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Jutsus del Elemento Fuego



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	20. Clan Jyugo

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Takuto Jyugo +
  * Minoru Jyugo +
  * Kazumi Jyugo +
  * Jūgo Jyugo
  * Nanami Jyugo



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Karin Uzumaki



**Residencia:**

  * Ancestral/Primaria: Caverna Ryūchi, País de los Valles
  * Actual: Kirigakure, País del Agua



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Jūgo Jyugo – Primero en controlar la Energía Natural de la Caverna Ryūchi



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekkei Genkai Transformación del Sabio



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	21. Clan Aburame

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Muta Aburame +
  * Shibi Aburame
  * Shikuro Aburame +
  * Shino Aburame
  * Tatsuma Aburame
  * Torune Aburame +
  * Mai Aburame



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Ayaka +
  * Tenten



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Shikuro Aburame – Usuario de los Nano Insectos Venenosos
  * Torune Aburame – Usuario de los Nano Insectos Venenosos
  * Shino Aburame – Usuario experto de los Kikaichū



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Jutsu de Insectos



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	22. Clan Katō

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Dan Katō +
  * Naoko Katō +
  * Shizune Katō
  * Heiwa Katō
  * Yamato Senju



**Descendientes:**

  * Tenzō Senju



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Daichi +
  * Tsunade Senju
  * Amai



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Dan Katō – Desarrolló el Jutsu: Transformación Fantasma
  * Shizune Katō – Comandante de la División Médica de la Gran Alianza Shinobi



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Ninjutsu Médico



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	23. Clan Kurama

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Murakumo Kurama +
  * Unkai Kurama +
  * Uroko Kurama +
  * Ren Kurama +
  * Yakumo Kurama
  * Osamu Kurama
  * Shin Shimura
  * Sorato “Sai” Shimura



**Descendientes:**

  * Sakidō Shimura
  * Shin no Sabaku
  * Nozomi no Sabaku
  * Yashamaru no Sabaku



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Danzō Shimura +
  * Towa



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Ren Kurama – Miembro destacado de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekkei Genkai Kurama



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	24. Clan Dokuhebi

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Nazo Dokuhebi +
  * Furēku Dokuhebi +
  * Orochimaru Dokuhebi
  * Mitsuki Dokuhebi



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Murasaki +
  * Rina +
  * Shokubai



**Residencia:**

  * Original: Terrenos del Clan, País de los Bosques
  * Temporal: Konohagakure, País del fuego
  * Actual: Otogakure, País de los Bosques



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Orochimaru Dokuhebi – Sannin Legendario, Fundador de Otogakure



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Invocación de Serpientes



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	25. Clan Hagoromo

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Sashimasu Hagoromo +
  * Megumi Hagoromo +
  * Sutetchi Hagoromo +
  * Baranoki Hagoromo
  * Komachi Hagoromo
  * Togehari Hagoromo
  * Kakashi Hatake
  * Sakidō Shimura



**Descendientes:**

  * Shirawashi Hatake
  * Ginōkami Hatake



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Inoue Kohaku +
  * Sakumo Hatake +
  * Ibiki Morino
  * Shin Shimura



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Komachi Hagoromo – ANBU



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Venenos



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	26. Clan Hoshigaki

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Kisame Hoshigaki
  * Konan Hoshigaki
  * Mamoru Hoshigaki
  * Emi Hoshigaki



**Residencia:**

  * Amegakure, País de la Lluvia



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Kisame Hoshigaki – El Monstruo de la Lluvia
  * Konan Hoshigaki – El Ángel de Amegakure



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekkei Genkai: Ningen-shi



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Recientemente establecido
  * Activo




	27. Clan Taketori

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Jiraiya Taketori +
  * Akemi Taketori +
  * Yoko Taketori
  * Sakae Taketori
  * Konohamaru Sarutobi



**Descendientes:**

  * Natsu Sarutobi



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Hiroto Sarutobi +
  * Kotetsu Hagane



**Residencia:**

  * Konohagakure, País del Fuego



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Jiraiya Taketori – Sannin Legendario



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Sensores



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	28. Clan Kuraun

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Kin Kuraun +
  * Kojirō Kuraun +
  * Sekitan Kuraun +
  * Opāru Kuraun +
  * Edo Kuraun
  * Kuroshinju Kuraun
  * Mū Burakkusutā +



**Descendientes:**

  * Ōnoki Burakkusutā +
  * Hōseki Burakkusutā +
  * Deidara Burakkusutā
  * Shisui Burakkusutā
  * Hōseki Burakkusutā II
  * Karasu Burakkusutā



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Ishikawa Burakkusutā +
  * Tokuma Hyūga



**Residencia:**

  * Iwagakure, País de la Tierra



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Kojirō Kuraun – Primer Jinchūriki del Gobi
  * Edo Kuraun – Tercer Jinchūriki del Gobi



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekei Genkai Explosivo



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	29. Clan Maito

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Dai Maito +
  * Gai Maito
  * Suzume Maito +
  * Rock Lee Maito
  * Metal Lee Maito



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Satoshi +
  * Matsuri



**Residencia:**

  * Ancestral: Konohagakure, País del Fuego
  * Actual: Sunagakure, País del Viento



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Dai Maito – Usuario de las Ocho Puertas Internas
  * Gai Maito – Usuario de las Ocho Puertas Internas
  * Rock Lee Maito – Usuario de las Ocho Puertas Internas



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Taijutsu



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	30. Clan Momochi

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Zabuza Momochi
  * Haku Momochi
  * Shimo  Momochi
  * Kōri Momochi
  * Furīzu Momochi



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Inari



**Residencia:**

  * Namigakure, País de las Olas



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Zabuza Momochi – Fundador de Namigakure
  * Haku Momochi – Usuario de los Espejos Demoníacos



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekei Genkai Hielo



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	31. Clan Kaguya

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Kimimaro Kaguya
  * Takara Kaguya



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Tayuya



**Residencia:**

  * Otogakure, País de los Bosques



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Kimimaro Kaguya – Usuario experto del Shikotsumyaku



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekei Genkai Shikotsumyaku



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	32. Clan Iburi

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Gotta Iburi +
  * Tenzō Iburi +
  * Yukimi Iburi
  * Tadashi Iburi



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Aoba Yamashiro



**Residencia:**

  * Otogakure, País de los Bosques



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Yukimi Iburi – Usuaria experta del Kekkei Genkai Kemuri



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Kekei Genkai Kemuri



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




	33. Clan Fūma

**Miembros por Sangre:**

  * Yoko Fūma +
  * Kichiro Fūma +
  * Ken Fūma +
  * Fumiko Fūma
  * Kyōfū Fūma



**Miembros por Matrimonio:**

  * Saburo +
  * Aina +
  * Akiyama



**Residencia:**

  * Amegakure, País de la Lluvia



**Miembros Notables:**

  * Fumiko Fūma – Miembro del Consejo de Amegakure



**Especialidad del Clan:**

  * Fūma Shuriken



**Estatus del Clan:**

  * Activo




End file.
